Megaman Starforce 2  The Adventure Continues
by Chewycrcodile
Summary: This is basically a created version of the 'next game' of Megaman Starforce.
1. A New Enemy

**Heh, the game was fun, so I decided to make a FanFic on it!**

**I'm gonna try to follow the storyline, that means it's like the game, not focused on one objective.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Day 1 for Geo and Omega x-is)

"Ha! One more time!" yelled Geo Stelar as he deleted the virus for a hundredth time.

Omega x-is just sighed. "Geo, you've been busting the mettennas for HOURS already. People could fight those with their eyes closed."

"But since we defeated the Andronmanda guy, no more FM-ians, and no good enemies to fight!"

"Yeah, but if you keep deleting these guys only, your skills are gonna get rusty." said Mega. "And the name's Andromeda."

"We beat a giant robot weapon thing! Nothing can beat us!" Geo confidently said.

"You were beaten by Sonia and Lyra last week."

Geo's smile vanished. "Lucky shot…"

"Speaking of Sonia," said Mega with a mischievous smile. "How are you two getting along?"

He turned a deep red. "I-I-I- WHAT? She's j-just a nice friend, THAT'S ALL!"

"Mmm hmm, I'm sure of that. And Luna?"

"A n-nice friend and b-brother, wh-why?"

Mega shook his head. "Man, if all human males are this dense, the human race is doomed."

"The human race?" He scowled, taking it as an insult. "How 'bout you and Lyra? FM-ians can't be much better."

"I can honestly say I think nothing more of her than a friend and teammate. And the FM-ian race is better that the human race, so there!"

Geo grumbled, but let it slide.

Mega was quiet for the rest of the rest of the day. _Yeah, the Fm-ians are better than the humans, they stammer when lying._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sir, the AM-ian race is rebuilding, and the FM-ians have formed an alliance with them. They have also formed something called a 'brotherband' with the planet 'Earth'."

"Hmm. You failed twice, even though the FM king revived you. Not very strong, are you?"

"It wasn't my fault! There was this weird kid, Geo Stelar, and the FM-ian Omega x-is was with him…"

"Did you not merge with a human by the name of Rey as well? Even with you turning the FM king against Earth, you tell me they beat Andromeda."

"…"

"Gemini, this is you last chance. Lead the OM race to conquer earth, and redeem yourself."

The alien smiled and nodded.

**My first chapter isn't very long, because this is the first chapter…please review!**


	2. Feelings

**The reason why I decided to do a fanfic…I wasn't satisfied with the ending. It DID say "THE END" at the game's end, exactly like the ending of the battle network series, so…**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I should continue this, so if anyone likes this, please tell me.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what shall we do today?" asked Geo.

Mega stared at him. "You haven't finished your homework!"

"We could go see Mr. Boreal."

"Okay, as long as you do your homework."

"Battle Harp note?"

Mega looked at him with a bored expression. "You're doing this to annoy me, right?"

"Or bust some viruses."

"Do I have to spell it out?"

Geo continued to ignore him. "Let's go watch the stars at Vista Point!"

"Sigh…attention Mr. Geo Stelar, there's a little something called H-O-M-E-W-O-R-K."

"Or we could just finish our homework, then go to sleep."

Mega used the Transer to grab his hand, and whacked his face. "You're really an imbecile, you know that?"

"Oww…Mega, I was just having a little fun, I'll go do the work first."

A voice spoke from behind them. "Now, you are not in merged form…I shall take you DOWN! Gwhaha!"

Startled, Geo whiled around, to see-

"Sonia?"

Mega growled. "I knew it! Lyra's taken over her body again and she's gonna kill us!"

Sonia laughed. "Man, are all aliens this distrusting?"

The harp-like alien joined in the laughter. "Ha! Gotcha, Omega! But seriously," Lyra took a while to put on a cute face. "Do you really dislike me that much?"

"You did try to attack this planet once. And don't give me that 'guilt' thing that human females do to males. You know very well I don't hate you."

On Geo's end…

"We beat you! Haha! You can't even win against a girl!"

Geo had turned a little frustrated. "Well, you were just lucky. I was just distracted, that's all!"

"By what?" asked Sonia.

His frustration disappeared, and he blushed. _I can't very well say she distracted me, can I…_

"Something pretty." said Geo. _I'm not lying._

"What? What was it?"

"Well, I, um…" _Wow, what wonderful speaking talents you have, Geo._

And back on Mega's end…

"I DO NOT THINK YOU'RE LOVELY!"

Lyra was having a good time. "But you said so back on our planet."

"I-I was just trying to get you to let your guard down! An it's not my planet, I'm an AM-ian!"

She changed her look to a soft, sad look. "So y-you mean you h-hate me?"

Mega was NOT having a good time. "No, I don't, I just…No, I'm not gonna feel guilty, not guilty…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, being on this planet has not helped me with women." groaned Mega.

Geo wasn't much better. "Well, you can't be more terrible with girls than me. I can't even battle her anymore, she just looks so- And I just feel so…

"Wow, not very good at elaborating, are we?. Anyway, that's not important. I feel weird, Geo.

"And you aren't exactly the master of elaborating, either. What's wrong?"

Mega scowled. "Like the smell of…of…I don't know, but it's familiar."

As if on cue, people ran out of the school studio screaming. "Aaaa! There's a weird guy destroying the equipment!"

Geo headed into the studio, and spotted a Jammer in the wave world.

"A Jammer, huh? Here we go again…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's my next chapter, the story's just beginning. I'm gonna torment Geo with the two girls and an OC, what a poor main character.**

**If this story has a future, I want to add in more stuff from MMBN, and more of Geo Stelar's father. Better not put spoilers… Readers, please tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Masks

**A new update!**

**Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer on chapter 1: I don't own Capcom or Megaman Starforce.**

**And I made this chapter longer. Say thanks! Just kidding, giving me a million dollars will do. (Laughs evilly)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jammer just walked around the studio, breaking equipment and overturning things.

"Huh?" Geo looked puzzled, Jammers usually had some purpose for showing themselves.

Mega spoke to Geo. "I know, I'm surprised too. Forget that, take him down!"

Suddenly the Jammer stopped, holding up a small crystal. "Ah, here it is."

Now Geo understood, he was looking for something. _And anything a Jammer wants is usually used for something bad…_

The Jammer whirled around, spotting him. "A little boy. Well, Lord Gemini didn't say I couldn't have a little fun." He growled, and grew to a huge size, but the boy just smiled and began to recite the customary words.

"EM wave change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!"

Mega grinned. "Heh, been a long time since we fought something tougher than the cannonbases and mettennas, thanks to a certain SLACKER who refused to train."

The Jammer roared again, and the fight began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bravesword3, Lock-on strike!"

The sword appeared, and cut the Jammer.

"Gragh, I don't believe this. You're just a little boy!"

Mega laughed. "Maybe so, but he's a little boy that just kicked your butt!"

"Yeah!" yelled Geo. "Icemeteor1, Icemeteor3, CygnuswingEX!"

The Jammer received the final hit, and was defeated.

"Not bad, huh?" said Mega. "Double Icemeteor to freeze him, and CygnuswingEX to do double damage…You are getting better."

Geo smiled. "Yeah, and you say I'm a slacker. Oh, by the way, where'd the phrase 'kicked your butt' come from?"

"I guess I've just been on earth too long."

"Oh, yeah. About that thing the Jammer was holding, we should probably-"

Mega was suddenly alarmed. "Geo, get down now!"

A bullet struck his back, and Geo yelled in pain as an electric pulse shocked him.

"What the h-heck?"

Another pulse whizzed by, and Geo spun around to see a person with a gun.

Mega was the first to speak. "Who are you, and how did you get into the wave world?"

The guy wore a battlesuit complete with a mask and weaponry. "So it's called the wave world. Fitting name for a place full of Z-waves."

"I said, who are you?"

"And I'm supposed to tell you because?"

Geo wasn't happy. "Wave battle ride, on!"

"You've got a catch phrase. How mature." The lock-on feature activated, and Geo dashed up to him with a StunKnuckle.

"I don't think so." A shield formed up just in time, and the attack failed.

Mega looked confident at first, but as they fought, he slowly got more worried. "This isn't good…"

Geo got a little tired, and activated an aura to but some time. "Mega, I can't keep this up."

Mega thought for a while. "…Legend Force?"

"You sure? We can do it just once--"

"Airdash3!" He dashed at Geo and the aura disappeared.

"--and I'm thinking now is the best time to use it! Okay then, Legend Force Lightninglance!"

Mega was silent for a while. "You named it. Lightninglance."

"Well, it contains Cloudshot and Moplance, so…Anyway, Legend Force Power Attack!"

Mega was silent again. "You – and you added a catch phrase. The nightmares just keep coming."

Geo looked embarrassed. "Well, Bud helped me name it…"

"Cloudshot2, Bravesword2 Berserkersword1, Moplance2!"

The alien was laughing. "Why didn't you just name it 'The Lightning Shattering Crazycutting Woodlance?"

"There wasn't enough space."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like he's down." said Geo. "He really was hard, though…Now I have to spend another 3000 zenny to get another Legend attack from that L. Pastor Shin or something."

"Legendary Master Shin. Anyway," Mega looked at the boy on the ground. "What do we do with him?"

Geo shrugged. "He looks even shorter than me. How old is he?"

Mega's eyes lit up. "Let's see who he is!"

"We shouldn't do that, just like I didn't like someone knowing who I was before they found out I was Megaman."

As usual, Mega had his own idea. "You do realise I could make you do it."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Geo sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll take of his mask. But NO GOING INTO HIS TRANSER, remember what you did with Mr. Copper?"

"And it benefited us, and the whole world. You think he would have let us go into space if I didn't erase it?"

"No."

"I can make you do it…"

"Let's just see who he is, okay?" grumbled Geo.

"You mean who SHE is." Mega had already de-merged with him, and taken off the mask.

"W-w-wh-wh-WHAT!? She's a GIRL?"

"Yep." Mega said.

"AND SHE ALMOST BEAT US?"

"Yep."

Geo continued his yell. "AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS AND SHE ALMOST BEAT US AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS AND--"

"Yes, yes." Mega stopped him. "Now, let's have a look in her Transer, shall we?"

"…Fine, as long as you don't wreck it."

--Data File searching--

"She belongs to the same company as the Copper guy."

Geo looked puzzled. "She has a LOT of gizmos and gadgets, battle cards…she could have obliterated me."

"So she's not so tough after all. But how the heck did she get into the wave world?"

"No idea, unless you can view her secret message or something."

Mega stopped, and his mouth curled onto an evil grin.

"Oh no." Geo wagged his finger at him. "You are not gonna - NO, you are NOT going to hack her secret message."

"Who needs to?" Mega chuckled. "I'm an electromagnetic wave, I can just transmit it into data."

"What?"

The message was already forming in mid-air.

"Hmm hm hm…cool. She's really smart, has a younger brother, cried because her boyfriend broke up with her,"

Geo didn't look happy. "That's her private info! You can't read that!"

"-Somehow created a machine that transmitted her into wave data…Holy crap."

Geo looked stunned. "She made a machine? That transmitted her into - Hey, where'd you learn 'Holy Crap' from?"

"You say it when you find something shocking."

"Uhh…my head."

They both turned back to the girl, who had just begun to stir.

"Geo, grab the data and get out of here!" yelled Mega.

"What data? Oh, yeah. The one with the Jammer." He grabbed the crystal and pulsed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sigh. Not much important stuff in this chapter. Well, except for the Jammer and the new character and a data crystal. Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad.**

**For those who don't like OCs, sorry, but I wanted to add in a new character for a specific reason.**

**Please review on your thoughts!**

**Oh, and if you have a question on the game you can ask me as well.**


	4. Ancient Artifact

**Haven't updated in a while. Sorry! Studying for exams.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a…training program?"

"Yep," replied Mega. "For something called a Navicust."

"What's a Navicust?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you!"

#Okay, what you have here is an attack +1.#

"Wh-What the heck?"

#The attack +1 cannot be placed on the command line, and also not next to a similar coloured…#

"Mega, what the hell is going on?"

#The undershirt program leaves you with 1 hp after a fatal…#

"I'm guessing this is the kind of program used nearly two hundred years ago."

#The charge +1…#

"Well, get it to shut up!" yelled Geo.

"Wait…"

#Created by Scilab.#

"Scilab…"

"What's this button do?" asked Geo.

"Now where have I heard that before…"

Geo frowned. "Run. Does that mean I can run faster?"

#BEEP Run none-none-none- none. BEEP#

"MEGA!"

The alien finally responded. "What?"

"What did I just do?…"

"You ran an undershirt program, duh." he responded.

"What's that?"

Mega looked at him with a bored expression. "You know Geo, there's something labelled 'check program info'. Gee, I wonder what it could possibly do…it certainly couldn't CHECK THE PROGRAM INFO, I suppose? What an idiot."

"Shut. Up."

Undershirt. The undershirt leaves you with 1 hp after a fatal hit.

"Well, that's useful, I guess." Geo said.

"Duh, any freaking moron could've figured that out."

Geo scowled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with YOU!? You're being a frickin' imbecile, know that?"

#BEEP The undershirt must be placed on the command line at all times.#

Geo groaned. "Uggh. How was I supposed to know that?"

#Run-none-none-none –Undershirt-none.#

Mega shuddered. "T-That was weird."

"Sorry."

"PLEASE read the instructions first. Okay, this one's called Alpha. READ THE INSTRUCTIONS!" yelled Mega.

"Okay, okay. Alpha: Find Alpha lurking in hallway. Well, that's not a very clear instruction."

**(Note: If you've played MMBN 3 you'll know what this is.)**

"Fish: attracts water viruses. WHAT!? Why on earth would I want to attract ANY viruses?"

"Why? Too scared that you can't-"

"HI!" A pink girl and her alien navi appeared behind them.

"AAAH!…Please don't do that." panted Mega.

"Where the heck did you two materialize from!?"

Sonia grinned. "NOWHERE! Hey, I came to tell you that Lyra detected some weird electromagnetic signals and…hey…what are you guys doing?"

"Well, see, we found this program and - Wait, what did you say?"

"Cool! It's some sort of ancient program!"

Geo smiled. "Umm…you like it?"

Mega used the Transer to whack Geo's face. "Hello? Focus! Sonia, you were saying?"

"Airshoes! Gives user ability to walk on destroyed panels." Sonia frowned. "I've never seen any destroyed panels before…"

"UGGH!" Mega sighed. "I give up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a traitor, Cephius. Perhaps you time with humans may have made you a little too…trusting."

The FM king smiled "…I never did trust Gemini. And I've already sent the others to Earth to find the boy you want."

"…That means you are vulnerable."

"FM is dead, and Earth has much more to lose. You'd have to be some sort of idiot to think I'd – Oh, wait…"

"Kill him."

Cephius smiled. "FM is old, and most of its inhabitants have escaped. I believe Earth has a saying: A captain ship go down with always…something something…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weird ending, don't you think?**

**I think my writing has degraded, should I continue with this? If you enjoy it please review.**

**Studying is a drag.**


End file.
